Danny Phantom Storie
by DPluver1432
Summary: Danny meets another halfa, Jenni, but he's not sure why she's been created.    And I spelled Story like that on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: Chapter 1

(Danny)

I was sitting on a shelf in the ghost zone with Sam, we were having a picnic for no reason at all. It was peaceful and quiet, strange for the ghost zone, but it was nice. Sam decided to break the silence, "Danny," she said looking at me questionly. "Yeah, Sam?" I answered. "What if, _if_, I was part ghost too..." she said staring into my eyes, waiting for me to reply. "Why? Are you thinking about... going ghost?" I answered finally. "Yeah, I mean, I can help you fight... and don't you think having another... uh... halfa, around would be nice?" "I guess so," I finished.

After that, we sat in silence. It wasn't so much as an akward silence, but more of a 'nothing else to say' kind of silence. So, like I said, we sat there. Watching a few ghosts fly by and eating sandwiches that we stole from Jazz's school project thing.

Then suddenly, (and out of nowhere) somthing came at me from behind and knocked me off the shelf. As I fell, Sam sceamed my name, "Danny! No!" "Sam!" I screamed back.

When we finally landed on a shelf I realized what hit me... It was a girl, around my age. She had light blonde hair with yellow eyes. She looked at me with shock, "I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find... uh... wait." she got up and stared at me. "You're him, aren't you, you're the halfa!" "Yeah, I'm the halfa. Who are you, and were you looking for me?" I said as I stood up and brushed myself off. "I need you're help." she said. "With what?" I said, still unsure of what she was trying to get through to me. "I am a halfa too, you have to help me controll my powers!" she said, clearly scared. "Who are you?" I asked her calmly. "I'm Jenny." she replied.

"Ok, Jenny. Do you know how to fly?" I asked. "Uh... I think so..." she said and jumped up and, waving her arms around trying to get her balence, hovered above me. "Hey look, I can fly!" she yelled in exitement. "Ok, good. Now all we need to do is-" I got cut off by Jenny. I turned around to face her, and she was now hovering upside-down, shreiking and waving her arms and kicking her feet in all directions, "Get me down! Get me DOWN!" she screamed. I sighed, flew up, and took her in my arms. She clung to me with her life until I was firmly planted on the shelf. I let her go and she stood up and turned around to face me. "Thanks."she said, and looked up. I did the same when I heared Sam calling my name, "Danny! Are you ok?" "Sam! I'm fine!" I yelled back.

I turned back to Jenny, who turned back into a human. I could see now, that she really had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. "Come on," I said to her. "Where? Up there?" she said, "Yes, up there." I said as I picked her up in my arms and took off flying from the shelf. Once again, she didn't let me go until she was sure my feet were firmly planted on the shelf.

"Who's this?" Sam asked. "Oh, this is Jenny. Apearantly, she's a halfa too." I replied. "Oh, swell." Sam said sarcasticly as she walked over to examin Jenny. "She doen't look like a halfa..." Sam said, more to herself than anyone else. Just then, out of nowhere, Jenny turned ghost again and gave out a little yelp. "Ok then..." Sam said and walked towards me.

"So, Danny. What are you going to do with her?" Sam said to me. "Uh... I don't really know..." I answered truthfuly. I really didn't know what to do with her. I looked over at Jenny, she was up-side down (again...) and she was flailing her arms and legs around screaming, "Get me DOWN! GET ME DOWN!" then she turned human and fell onto the shelf. Sam and I just gigled. She _was_ pretty funny, you have to admit.

Sam and I helped Jenny to her feet. "Do you have a place to stay, Jenny?" I asked her. "No, I guess not." Jenny said. "Well maybe you can stay..." I cut off, Jenny and I both looked at Sam. "What? No! Don't even think about it!" Sam said backing away. I glared at Sam. I didn't want a stranger in my house! But, I guess it's better my house than Sam's. "Ok, fine. Jenny will stay at my house until we can figure out where she came from, and how to send her back." I said. Jenny smiled and followed me as I picked up Sam to go back into the human world. "Let's go Sam, we're gonna be late meeting Tucker at the Nasty Burgur, come on Jenny, you can come too." I said, taking off from the shelf. Jenny turned into a ghost and quickly followed behind us.

When we reached my portal, Jenny hesitated, but went through. When we got into the house I quickly ran up-stairs to check if my parents were home. Nope, no one in sight, good. I went down-stairs to find Sam and Jenny looking around the lab. Jenny was in her human form, so I think she's kinda getting the hang of her ghost powers. "Coast is clear." I said, "And why, exactly, does the coast need to be clear?" Sam asked. I simply answered, " Because Jenny's coming with us." then I headed for the stairs, again. "Really?" Jenny said exitingly. "Sure! Besides, I just can't leave you here by youself." I said back. "Yay!" Jenny shouted. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Sam said sarcasticly.

We walked into the Nasty Burgur togther, looking for Tucker. Sam spotted him near a window sitting with Valerie. We walked up to them to say 'hi', and introduce Jenny when Dash came up behind me, "Hey Fen-turd! Who's the new girl? Is she your _new girlfriend _?" he said teasingly. "No, Dash. Just leave me alone." I said with no emotion. "Too bad, cause she's kinda cute." he said grabbing Jenny's shoulder and yanking her back to him. "So, how about goin' to the school dance with me friday?" Dash said to Jenny. "No, please let me go," Jenny said trying to keep calm. "Why should I?" Dash teased. "Now!" Jenny shouted. Dash jumped back and yelled, "OH MY GOSH SHE'S A FREAK!" Dash and his crew (the football team) ran out the door, not taking a second to look back.

"Jenny?"Sam said softly to her. Sam and I peeked at Jenny's eyes and saw what Dash had seen, her eyes were glowing yellow, (the color they are when she goes into her ghost form.) they slowly faded back to their original light brown color. "What?" she asked looking from Sam to me. "Jenny, your eyes. They were glowing!" Sam said to her quietly. Jenny gasped and put her hands over her face and started softly weeping. I led her to the table that Tucker and Valerie were sitting at. We sat down and I took her hands away from her face. "I'm a freak." she said miserably. "No, you're not a freak. It happends to me all the time," I said and turned my eyes green. She gasped a little, but then calmed. "See?" "Yeah,"she said and smiled.

(I told Valerie a while ago that I was half ghost and after a while, she accepted me, and stopped hunting me.)

"Tucker, Valerie, this is Jenny. She's half ghost too." I told them. "Really? That kinda explains what happened with Dash back there." Valerie said. "Yeah, and I don't think anyone else seen." Tucker added. "hey Jenny?" "Yeah?" "Where did you come from? How did you get changed into a halfa?" Valerie asked. "I don't remember much... I just remeber waking up and knowing I had to find Danny..." Jenny answered. "Huh, don't you think that's a little weird?" Valerie asked sounding more and more curious. "Yeah, I guess so." Jenny replied. "So I guess you don't have any clothing or jewlery or anything... oh you poor thing! Let's go shopping!" Valerie said jumping up and down. "Really? You'll take me shopping?" Jenny said exitingly. "Yeah! And I doubt you have any money, so it's my treat." Valerie said. "Wow! Thanks!" Jenny said. "You comin' Sam?" Valerie said, getting her purse ready. "Shopping? No, that's on my list of things that'll never happen."Sam said. "I'll just hang here with Danny and Tucker." "Are you sure?" Jenny said. "Yep, Later." Sam finished and turned around to face Tucker. "Alright then, suit youself." Valerie said as she led Jenny through the doors and out to her mini limo.

After they left, we just sat in silence. Oddly enough, that's what we always seem to do now... Besides ghost fighting that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom Storie: Chapter 2

It was 6:30pm when Valerie brought Jenni back from the mall. They both had at least 10 bags in each hand, and were both beat from a long day of shopping.

Valerie rung the doorbell, and I answered the door. "Hey," I said to Valerie and Jenni. "Hey" They answered back, droping their bags on the floor and colapsing onto the couch. "So, how was your day?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. "Well, we went to the mall. duh. Then we shopped at a few stores before we ate." Said Valerie. "Then, in the food court, this random guy tripped and spilled a tray full of spagetti on us, but it was ok because he owned a movie theater, and to make up for our ruined clothing, he gave us free passes to 20 movies! Isn't that great?" Jenni said exitingly. "Yeah! And he said that popcorn and drinks were on the house for the first 5 movies!" Valerie concluded.

"So, what did you guys do? Anything special?" Jenni asked suddenly. "Nope, not a thing." Tucker answered. "Really?" Valerie asked. "Really." Sam answered, sounding more bored than ever. "Huh. Hey, Jenni. I almost forgot, remember that picture you found in your pocket?" Valerie said suddenly. "Yeah, I do!" Jenny replied as she reached into her pocket and took out the picture.

Everyone gathered around Jenni to see the photo. It wasn't very big, it was about 10 cm long, and 5 cm wide. In it, there was Jenni and another girl. The other girl had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She had her arm wrapped around Jenni and they were both smiling brightly into the camera. Then Jenni flipped over the picture to read the words on the back. it read: Jenni and Kendra, Dec. 21st 2010.

"Hey, that picture was taken only 3 months ago!" I exclaimed. "Weird. I don't remember that. But I know I should." Jenni said more to herself then anyone. "Wait a minute, let me see that for a minute, Jenni." Tucker asked while taking the picture from Jenni. He examined it for a few seconds before looking up at Jenni again. "This was taken at the Christmas party at the pizza parlor a few blocks down." Tucker said. "Yeah, it is!" Valerie said. "Maybe somebody there can help me figure out who I am!" Jenni said happily. "Yeah, let's go!" I said, and everyone followed me out the door.

It wasn't a long walk. When we got there, we stopped beside the window to look inside. And then Jenni said, "Look, over there, isn't that Kendra from the picture?" "Yeah, it is!" I said. "Let's go talk to her." Valerie said, and we all walked into the pizza parlor together. Kendra was sitting alone at a table near where the photo was taken. She looked really sad, like she would start crying at any moment. She didn't see us when we came in, but she looked up when Jenni started talking. "Wow, she looks so sad." Jenni said as we walked closer to Kendra.

When she saw Jenni, her expression completely changed. It started out as shock, then changed to pure joy. "Ohmigod, Jenni!" She shouted as she ran over to Jenni and enveloped her in a giant hug. "I thought you were DEAD! Where did you go? What happened to you? Are you alright? Ohmigod, I missed you SO much!" Kendra said to Jenni as she continued to squish her until Jenni pulled away in shock. Then Jenni just stood there and stared at Kendra, desperately wanting to remember her. Kendra knew something was wrong and stared back in confusion. "Jenni?" She asked. "Jen, are you ok?" sounding concerned.

Kendra turned to Sam, who was closer to her, and asked "What's wrong with Jenni?" "Jenni doen't remember anything, and she found a picture of you and her at Christmas time, and decided to come here..." Sam didn't say anything more because Kendra had tears in her eyes that fell silently down her cheeks. She looked back over at Jenni, who was still searching for memories. Kendra walked slowly, almost cautiously, toward Jenni. "You... you, don't remember me?" Kendra asked. "No..." Jenni replied. "But I'm your _sister_, you have to remember me!" Kendra said with more tears filling her eyes. "Sister?" Jenni echoed. "Yes, I'm you step-sister. Don't you remember? We shared a room together, we loved watching scary movies and eating popcorn together, we made sister bracelets." Kendra said, lifting her hand and pulling back the sleeve on her sweater, revealing a beaded bracelet that read: Sisters.

**Jenni POV**

Omigosh, Kendra is my step sister! I wish I could remember! I stared at the bracelet she wore and then a flashback came...

_"Hey, Ken." I said as I looked through a box of beads. "Yeah, Jenn?"Kendra called out from behind the book shelf. (We had a secret room behind a small book shelf in our room, it made a perfect hangout!) "We should make 'Sister bracelets' and wear them all over the place!" I said exitedly. "Yeah! That'd be so fun!" Kendra said as she poked her head out from the bookshelf. "Lets make them in here!" Kendra said holding the bookshelf-door open for me to go through. "OK!" I said hurrying through the tiny door. When I got inside, we immidiately started stringing beads onto some old yarn. When we were done, we exchanged braclets, ohhing and awwing at the sparkly patterns. Then we put them on and giggled, "I'm NEVER taking mine off!" Kendra said. "Me neither!" I said. Then we laughed, and made jokes about our teachers and examined the remaining beads._

"Kendra!" I yelled and hurled myself into her arms. "I do remember you!" I cried. "Oh, Jenni, mom will be so happy that your back!" Kendra said. Then a wave of sadness washed over me. I remembered alot of things now, like my sister, my mom, and where I live... I remember who I am now. But that isn't good, I'm not supposed to remember. I wonder if I should tell them...

"Come on Jenni, let's go home," Kendra said softly. "I... I can't. He'll know, and come for me." I said, and I regreted saying it. "Who?" Kendra asked. I bit my lip, they stared at me expectantly. I guess I _have_ to tell them now. "Can we go somewhere less public?" I asked. "Sure." Danny answered. "We can go back to my house," "Ok," I said.

When we got to Danny's house, I spilled. I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I had to. "Ok..." I said, beggining to explain, while everyone looked at me. "He said his name was Vlad..."


End file.
